


Knights of Passion

by haruka



Category: GARO
Genre: Garo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-13
Updated: 2006-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga shows Rei what happens when he reaches his limit for teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights of Passion

Knights of Passion (Garo)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Saejima Kouga had almost had it with Suzumura Rei. They hadn’t been enemies for a while now, but as far as Kouga was concerned, the younger man was committing a crime worse than interfering with his hunting Horrors.

He was tempting him. And he was doing it deliberately.

Kouga wasn’t sure when the Makai Knight known as Zero had started looking better to him than women. Even more aggravating, he didn’t know when Zero recognized that fact and began to delight in exploiting it. Ever since then, the boy’s natural sex appeal had been turned up and directed solidly at him. Kouga wasn’t sure if he was making an offer or taunting him with what he could never have. There was something about those dancing eyes and full lips, though, that made Kouga crazy. He wanted to kiss those lips brutally, crushing his former adversary against him, taking away the pain that sometimes clouded over his eyes. That pain of violent loss that Kouga knew too well himself.

Tonight was no exception. Rei had butted in on a battle that Kouga felt he was handling just fine on his own. What’s worse, the other Makai Knight had delivered the killing blow.

Kouga knew deep down that it was foolish and male-egoish of him to resent help when the ultimate goal was destroying the Horror and that had been the result. However, when Rei turned to him afterwards and gave him THAT smile – the cocky, ‘ha ha’ one – he suddenly knew he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Come with me,” Kouga told him, and started to walk away.

“What makes you think you can order me like that and I’ll just follow?” Rei asked in amusement.

“You ARE following.”

Rei looked down at his moving feet. “So I am.” He shrugged and jogged to catch up. “Just call me curious then.”

Kouga led Rei to his mansion, knowing that his butler would be out for a while yet. “What are we going to do here?” the teenager asked innocently. He looked around. “Where’s Gonza?”

“Running errands.” Kouga started heading upstairs. Rei watched him go, but stayed at the foot. Half-way up, Kouga looked back. “What are you waiting for?”

Rei spread his arms. “Maybe to find out why you brought me here?”

Kouga was in front of him so fast, the boy blinked, startled. “You know perfectly well why you’re here.”

“If I did, I wouldn’t ask,” Rei drawled. His second surprise came that moment, when Kouga grabbed the front of his shirt, and yanked him against him. His kiss cut off any response the other might have made, and to his satisfaction, Rei didn’t resist. When he stepped back, the younger man stared at him for a moment, then smiled knowingly.

“Ahhh, NOW I know why you wanted me here!” he said. “You just plain WANT me.”

Kouga began feeling irritated. “You’re the one who wants me, and you know it. You’ve been teasing me for days.”

Rei shook his head, grinning. “Don’t put the blame for your desires all on me, Garo-san. If you want me to top you, just say so – I’ll do it.”

“Listen, you –“ Kouga started to say, then realized what had just come out of Rei’s mouth. “TOP me?!” he repeated incredulously.

“There!” Rei said triumphantly. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” He slid an arm around Kouga’s waist. “I’ll be happy to oblige, my little U … KE … CHAN.”

Kouga’s eyes went wide, then narrowed in a way that made Horrors quake. He was through playing kids’ games, especially as Rei’s naughty taunting was only heating his lust further. “I’ll show you who’s the ‘uke-chan’,” he growled, and reached down to flip the teenager over his shoulder.

“Whoa!” Rei cried, half-laughing. “What gives? And aren’t I too heavy for this?”

“If I can carry soul metal, I can carry you.” Kouga resumed his trip upstairs, his prize watching their ascent from the wrong direction.

“Did I go too far, you think?” Rei murmured to the necklace bouncing against his throat that resembled a woman’s face wearing a mask.

 _“You always do,”_ she replied simply. _“You reap what you sow, Zero.”_

“Did you say ‘reap’ or ‘rape’?” He chuckled.

_“I say I wash my metaphysical hands of this. You’re on your own.”_

Kouga reached the top of the stairs and headed down the hall.

 _“Kouga,”_ a man’s voice came out of the ornate skull-shaped ring on his finger, _“what are you planning to do with him? He’s a Makai Knight like yourself. You can’t treat him this way.”_

“It’s what he wants, Zaruba. You’ve seen how he’s been acting.”

 _“That’s just Zero’s way,”_ the ring insisted. _“But your actions now will change your relationship forever.”_

“I’ll take my chances. That’s what he did.” Kouga carried Rei into the bedroom and dropped him onto the bed.

“Oof!” Rei gasped. “How did I know you’d be a rough bastard?”

“Since you know, there’s no reason for me to be anything else. Get the weapons and clothes off.”

Rei gave an exaggerated salute. “Yes SIR!” He sat up so he could pull off his dual sword sheath and long leather coat, putting them aside. “You know, I’m surprised you didn’t just tear it all off me.” He pulled his t-shirt over his head. Kouga cocked an eyebrow with interest. He hadn’t yet seen the eighteen-year-old bare-chested, and he had to admit, it made him want to touch him all the more. His gaze traveled down as the younger man began unfastening his leather pants. He watched shamelessly, even after Rei glanced up and gave him a smug look.

“You’re enjoying this,” he said.

“Of course I am,” Kouga replied. “I didn’t bring you in here for any other reason than to enjoy myself.”

“Oh? And am I allowed to have fun, too?”

“You’ve never stopped.”

Rei sighed and rose up on his knees. He locked eyes with Kouga as he began pushing the pants down over his hips, bit by agonizing bit. His laughing eyes dared the older man to look away, or more specifically, down – at what was being freed from the skin-hugging trappings. When Kouga finally did so, Rei snorted.

“Hey.” He took hold of Kouga’s chin and forced him to look at his face. “I’m up HERE.”

The older man jerked his chin free. “I’ll look where I want. You’re not running this show.” In a quick, snakelike movement, he grabbed Rei by the back of the neck, pulling him so close they could feel each other’s breath. Rei’s lips were parted slightly, and that was enough to make Kouga kiss him, first roughly, then easing off until their lips barely touched. Kouga saw that for once Rei’s eyes held no taunt or mischief. There was nothing but pure emotion at that moment, and that made him want to do more than just ravish the boy. He wanted to love him. He touched Rei’s cheek softly.

The younger Knight held his breath. Kouga was so damned unpredictable in this situation. Any other time, he figured he knew what to expect from the taciturn man. The bedroom was new territory for them, however, and their old way of doing battle wouldn’t work here. He did the only thing he could under the circumstances; he reacted honestly, and leaned into the gentle caress of his cheek, closing his eyes.

Wonder though he might how this guy who used to try to kill him could now look so trusting and vulnerable, Kouga couldn’t deny he was affected. He kissed Rei again, and in the midst of it, felt his coat being removed.

“We both need to get naked for this to work,” Rei pointed out. Kouga realized that the teenager had already rid himself of his remaining clothing, so he was the only one holding things up. Well, he could change that. He was about to unfasten his shirt when he thought better of it and lowered his hands.

“You do it,” he told Rei.

The cocky grin came back. Kouga had almost missed it. “You do like being the Big Man in Charge, don’t you?” Rei commented cheerfully. “Well, I’ll admit I’m kohai to your senpai in this area, and it IS your house. I’ll do as you command –“ He winked. “To a point.”

Kouga waited while the younger man removed his sword and the long white coat, then worked on the shirt for a while.

“If I was you, I’d just sleep in this thing,” he commented. “It’s a pain in the ass to undo.”

“Editorial comments aren’t necessary, just do the job.”

“Geez, you are such a hardass!”

“Let’s hope for your sake that you’re not.”

Both Silva and Zaruba gasped, and Rei stared at him in disbelief. “Was that a JOKE? From you?”

Kouga’s visage didn’t change in any outward way, but Rei seemed to think he saw something no one else could.

“That’s what I thought,” he said, his eyes twinkling as he resumed disrobing Kouga.

The process shouldn’t have taken too long, but the teenager seemed to enjoy making slow work of it. Kouga privately wondered if he was getting cold feet and was now putting off their coupling as long as he could with delay tactics, but there was a tiny hint of smile on his face. He decided to put his concerns aside and let Rei go at his own pace for now.

Rei did take his time, but the reason was that he could see that the longer he delayed, the more aggravated it was making Kouga. Since it was usually so difficult to get any kind of visible emotion out of the man, he was thoroughly enjoying causing it.

There did, however, reach a point where even Kouga’s limit for patience was reached. That was when Rei’s wrists were grabbed and when he looked up in surprise, he saw barely-contained fire in Kouga’s eyes.

“Too slow,” he said, releasing the boy’s wrists to begin yanking off his own remaining clothes. When the last item had been discarded, he pushed Rei down on his back and climbed atop him. The younger Knight’s eyes were dancing with delight.

“So now you’ve got me here,” he said. “What are you going to do with me?”

“I think you have some idea.”

“You sure you don’t want to be the uke-chan?” Rei inquired with a mischievous lilt that made it sound like he knew exactly what the answer would be.

“Ask me that once more and you’ll be the first Makai Knight to receive a bare-butt spanking from another.”

Rei blinked, obviously surprised by Kouga’s reply after all. He gave him a sly look. “Maybe another time – I’d rather you finished something else first.”

Kouga saw only one way to shut Rei’s mouth for a while – he kissed him hard. Rei responded hungrily, trying to put his arms around Kouga at the same time.

The older man growled. “No.” He pushed Rei’s arms down firmly. “Let me do this.”

For once, Rei obeyed without lip.

Kouga took a couple of minutes to just run both hands over Rei’s body. He slid his palms over every inch of skin he could find; softly, steadily. It was an act of both teasing and promise, and Rei’s skin was proving to be extremely sensitive to it.

He was reaching for that most sensitive of areas when a familiar voice interrupted sharply, _“Take me off before you go any further.”_

“Zaruba!” Kouga gasped. The ring that was his partner was so much a part of him that he’d forgotten he was wearing it, not to mention where he’d been about to put that hand.

Rei raised his head, glancing down at his necklace with amusement. “I think I’ll remove Silva, too, before this becomes an orgy.”

 _“Kouga,”_ Silva remarked indignantly, _“what you said before about spanking him – I’d consider it a personal favour.”_

“Hey!” Rei laughed. “I was kidding!”

Kouga placed Zaruba on his stand and pulled Silva’s chain over Rei’s head, putting her beside the ring. “Now,” he turned back toward the teenager with a heated look, “let’s see if we can’t recapture the mood.”

It didn’t take long. He resumed his deliberate exploration of Rei’s body with palms and fingertips until the younger man was writhing nicely. His erection was already hard and stiff from the gentle brushing of a palm along the length.

“Who knew you could be so patient,” Rei remarked through gritted teeth. “I expected you to just dive right in.”

“I could,” Kouga told him, “but your reactions are more fun right now.” He knew that unless he really wanted to damage the kid, he was going to need some sort of lubrication. It wasn’t something he’d ever needed to keep in the house, and he cursed under his breath at realizing he was so unprepared.

However, if one didn’t have lubrication, one could make some.

Rei had closed his eyes briefly and was trying to regain what senses had been lost during Kouga’s torment of his skin, but when he felt a strong hand around his manhood, his looked up sharply. “Kouga, what --?”

“Quiet.” Kouga began running his hand up and down Rei’s staff, watching both the building pressure and the way the other Knight gripped the bedcovers in his fists. He could see Rei was having a hard time following his directive to stay silent; the boy’s jawline was taut and white from the effort.

His suffering finally reached its peak and he spilled all over Kouga’s hand with a moan of release.

“And here …,” Rei panted, “I thought … this was going to … be all about you. That was … sporting of you.”

“I had no choice,” Kouga replied frankly. “I needed the lubricant.”

“Huh?! WHOA!” Rei cried as he was suddenly shoved onto his stomach. “You know,” he said dryly, “if you had asked nicely –“

“You would have made jokes and taken too long.” The older man spread Rei’s buttocks and began applying his ill-gotten lubricant between them.

“Hey, that tickles – oh!” Rei stopped in surprise. Kouga smiled grimly and pushed the tip of his finger past the point where he’d entered.

“Does THAT tickle?” he asked knowingly, worming the digit in further, taking pleasure in Rei’s subtle squirming. The kid was as tight as he feared; he needed both the lube and some stretching. He drew the finger out a little, then pushed a second one in with it.

“Oh man,” Rei groaned. “What the hell are you doing? Trying to torture me to death?”

“I don’t think anyone’s ever died from this,” Kouga remarked, concentrating on his task. He spread the fingers inside Rei, trying to stretch his passage wider, only to have the younger man contract the muscles hard enough to hurt. “Ouch,” Kouga said. “Don’t do that.”

“Well, geez, I’m sorry!” Rei half-laughed. “My body’s not used to this, you know.”

“When there’s something in there bigger than my finger, you can squeeze all you want. For now, relax.”

Rei rolled his eyes. “’Relax’, he says.” He shook his head, but made an effort to do as Kouga instructed. It wasn’t easy; the probing fingers were dangerously close to making him start bucking for want of more, and he wasn’t willing to feed Kouga’s ego that way. As it was, it was impossible to keep completely still.

Kouga wasn’t totally unaware of the effect he was having on Rei, and it intrigued him that he could get so much reaction this way, but right now it was more important that he be made ready for what was to come. Finally satisfied, he raised the other Knight’s hips into a position he figured would be easiest on them both. Rei turned his head slightly, still quivering from the sweet torment of Kouga’s hand. “Could this GET anymore undignified?” he asked in breathless humour.

Kouga sniffed and tried not to smile. “You asked for this, Zero.” Hoping he’d done the stretching sufficiently, he drove into him.

Rei cried out and Kouga winced at both the sound of it and the abrupt tightening around his manhood. They’d both hurt each other after all.

Rei knew Kouga was right and he’d been asking for intimacy from him for a long time now. He even knew that their first time together would be painful, with or without lubricant. However, he hadn’t expected this. He squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth. He didn’t want Kouga to know how he hurt, especially as he’d already cried out involuntarily.

He felt a gentle massage on his lower back. “I’m sorry,” Kouga told him. “If you relax, it’ll help.”

Through his own pain, Rei noticed that Kouga’s voice sounded strained. Was it possible that he was hurting Kouga with his clenching? He gathered his will and forced his muscles to relax.

Kouga let out his breath and gave Rei’s butt a soft pat. “Good,” he said in relief. “Now let’s see if we can make it feel better.”

Rei had his doubts, but when Kouga pushed in a little further rather than pulling out, he brushed something deep inside that made Rei gasp.

That did it, Kouga thought with grim satisfaction and began to find a slow rhythm. Every time he hit that spot, Rei groaned and ignored whatever pain he might have been feeling to push back against the man. Kouga wasn’t sure the teenager even realized he was doing it, and while it might have been fun to gloat about it then, he didn’t want Rei to freeze up. No, he was going to ride this – and him – to the end.

Together, the two men pushed and groaned, clutched and gasped, neither giving an inch as their joining evolved. Pain was a thing of the past and now it was a battle of wills, both separate and in unison, to achieve a climax that ultimately left both collapsed together, panting and dazed.

“Damn, Kouga,” Rei managed to say first. “Just … damn.”

Kouga nodded silently. He wasn’t ready to speak just yet. He rolled off the boy and after a moment’s pause, reached out to brush the straight dark hair from Rei’s eyes. The younger Makai Knight looked at him, releasing a cheeky smile.

“What do you say?” he asked. “Best two out of three?”

Kouga snorted and shoved Rei’s face down into the bedspread. “There’ll be time for that. Right now I hear the front door, which means Gonza is home.” He stood and began to get dressed. Rei pushed himself into a sitting position.

“Wait for me and we’ll go downstairs together.” He winked. “If we’re going to make a habit of this, he’ll need to know.”

 _“The poor man,”_ Zaruba said dryly.

 _“Yes,”_ Silva agreed. _“I’m not sure his heart can take it.”_

“Gonza only ever wishes for my happiness,” Kouga reminded them. He glanced over at Rei and looked like he was going to add something, but instead headed for the door, slipping Zaruba onto his finger.

 _“As uncommunicative as ever,”_ Silva remarked as he left.

Rei shook his head firmly. “Not at all.” He donned her around his neck and cast a tiny, knowing smile toward the door. “He speaks volumes to me.”

\--

(2006)

Garo belongs to Keita Amemiya.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
